


lies

by rosydoze



Series: Glenn and Maggie Oneshots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoze/pseuds/rosydoze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie lied to Glenn when she told him she thought she was pregnant.<br/>An outtake from my (much) longer story, This Fire Won't Go Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lies

**Author's Note:**

> For the life of me, I couldn't fit this anywhere in my longer story, but I still liked it so I decided to start a little gleggie drabble collection with this small piece. I'll post new ideas here as they come to me, but please please please feel free to send me prompts/ideas too at rosy-doze.tumblr.com

Maggie lied to Glenn when she told him she thought she was pregnant. 

Well, she told two lies. 

One when she told him she _thought_ she was pregnant.  She knew it for sure. 

And Maggie lied again when she told him she figured it out when Rosita asked for a tampon and she realized she hadn’t needed one for a while. 

The thought crossed her mind a few times before that too, she just wasn’t ready to accept it yet.  With each symptom, she found herself coming up with more excuses. 

Mornings when she had to breathe through her nose for an extra beat, lying down so as not to aggravate her stomach; those she blamed on the unfamiliar _clean_ smell that seemed to permeate all of Alexandria (they couldn’t have been blamed on morning sickness). 

Afternoons she could hardly keep her eyes open; that was just those past few painful months catching up to her (she hadn’t slept through the night since the prison fell, a baby inside of her sucking up all of her energy wasn’t the only explanation). 

Nights when she guided Glenn’s hands away from her painfully sensitive breasts, putting them in other places so she didn’t worry him; those she blamed on her missing period –

And her missing period? That she flat out ignored, because she _couldn’t_ be pregnant. 

She just couldn’t be.

(And then she realized she sounded like Sarah Addison from 11th grade U.S. History who got herself into trouble, and that was someone she _never_ wanted to sound like.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want more, prompt me at rosy-doze.tumblr.com  
> Also look out for the next chapter of my other story, which I hope should go up in the next week or so.


End file.
